


Jack of Trades, Ace of My Heart

by Pur3lysw33t



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jo Twins, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pur3lysw33t/pseuds/Pur3lysw33t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kwangmin gets a part-time job, only problem is; it's the same place where Youngmin already works. Jealousy ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack of Trades, Ace of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally posted as KissMeDeply91 on AFF for a friend's birthday  
> If you don't ship the Jo Twins, please do not read. Thank you ^~^

It was mid-morning, time for the full rush of customers Cup’paccino, the coffee shop where Jo Youngmin worked as a barista. He’d been here for about five months now. He was still learning his way around and couldn’t make coffee or do cappuccino art to save his life. His boss liked his work ethic though. He was hard-driven and very friendly to customers, so, more often than not, Youngmin found himself tending to the cash register. That could be a very stressful job though, and today was no exception. It was the beginning of the colder months and it seemed everyone wanted coffee today; at least everyone in their district of Seoul. Youngmin sighed to himself before returning the gentle smile to his features and doing his best to work slowly through the masses.  
The day passed without many interruptions, at least that was until suddenly his next guest got completely up in his face, grinning like he’d won a million dollars; Kwangmin.  
“Heya hyung, guess what?” he bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet, further emphasizing his apparent good news.  
“I- Kwangie, there’s people behind you…” Youngmin pointed out softly, trying not to whine, himself. Truthfully, it was nice to see his brother here after he’d been so stressed all morning. Being around Kwangmin was always a very quick way to see to it that Youngmin was back in his own comfort zone. That was mostly due to the fact that they were twin brothers, but it also had a lot to do with the fact that they were in a relationship. He’d like very much to just be able to take a break but people were already tutting at Kwangmin for stalling the queue. “Let’s talk later, hmm?” he sighed, giving the younger twin a defeated expression.  
Kwangmin opens his mouth to speak, but he’s interrupted by the manager coming over. Youngmin winces in preparation for the scolding for talking during his shift. “I’m sorry sir I just-”  
“Youngmin-ah, Jaeyong isn’t able to train right now, so I asked Kwangmin to find you, naturally it should be no problem right?”  
The older twin isn’t entirely following. “Training...Kwangmin…” he blinks and shoots a bewildered expression to his brother. “You got a job here?”  
Kwangmin’s grin returns and he nods. “Apparently I passed, yeah.” sheepishly, his hand comes up to rub at the back of his neck. “So whattaya say, hyung? Want to help train me?”  
Youngmin can swear there’s a hidden meaning behind that sentence but he drops it for now. “Well, is it okay to leave the register sir?” he ponders, reluctantly glancing again at the growing line. The manager rushes him off, already sliding next to his employee and greeting the next person in line. Blinking once more, Youngmin figures it’s alright now and he crooks a finger at his younger brother. “Follow me.”  
The two of them get back in the store, out of sight, near the employee break room and Youngmin rounds on his brother. “Are you insane Kwanggie? I’m happy for your new job but… you know it’s going to cause problems. Us working together is potentially the worst thing I can think of.” he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Youngmin-ah~” the other coos, gently wrapping his arms around him in a hug. “You worry far too much. It’s not like we’re wearing a neon sign about our relationship.” he chuckles.  
Youngmin looks pointedly at Kwangmin’s arms around him and then back up into his brother’s face, quirking a brow.  
Scoffing, Kwangmin shrugs, but lets his twin go. “So I hugged my brother? Oh no?” he grimaces with a sarcastic tone leaking in his words. “I know you’re worried but I am seriously here just to work.” he childishly holds up a pinky, something they’ve done since they were old enough to know how. “I promise.”  
Letting out a deep breath, Youngmin concedes, linking his pinky with Kwangmin’s and nodding. “Alright, but just remember that when I get to be the one to tell you what to do.” he grins and there’s nothing subtle about the look his younger brother throws in response for those clever words.  
“For a change…” he teases slyly before earning himself a push from Youngmin in the shoulder.  
“Come on then…” Laughing, Youngmin latches onto twin’s arm and starts to lead him to the stock room for lesson number one. 

A few days pass without any incident. For the most part, Kwangmin seems to be getting settled into his new job and Youngmin can relax at work so much more than before, having his other half around all the time. If one of them gets a little too overworked or stressed, all it takes is a secret uplifting smile in passing and both of them could conquer the world. Then the envy starts to set in. Sure, Youngmin had taught Kwangmin how to do most everything he could in his first few days, but his younger twin seems to be picking up on a few things naturally himself, quite well actually.  
Youngmin watches in both awe and jealousy as a young woman manages to convince Kwangmin to attempt to give her a heart in her cappuccino. It’s just good business, he knows that, but he’s floored by the fact that, somehow, Kwangmin actually pulls it off. Their boss notices and wants to train him to work on the coffee making next. There’s just a few problems with that. It’s a Saturday morning and they’re a little understaffed. Before he can duck out of it, the man in charge has caught sight of Youngmin, not having anything else to do, and beckons him over.  
Youngmin can sense that Kwangmin is just short of snickering at him out loud; the wonderful thing about twins and their telepathy. He might not be reading his mind word for word but he can sense his hyung’s discomfort and, for him, that’s enough. Youngmin wants to run far away and ignore his embarrassment. “Sir?”  
The man clears his throat and deals the blow, as expected, Youngmin is being asked to train Kwangmin with the coffee making processes now. The oldest twin wants to scream. He’s not even good at it. He barely survived his own training. Sighing, he places a fake smile and nods, reassuring the man in charge that he’ll obey. Once he’s out of sight, he rounds on Kwangmin with a slightly less dignified pout. “I don’t know how to do that stuff…” he admits.  
“Oh is that why you’re embarrassed?” Kwangmin nods, chuckling lightly but stopping at the pout only becoming more prominent on his twin’s face. “Have faith in yourself though, hyung.” he smiles.  
Hefting a sigh, Youngmin straightens up and nods. “You know what? You’re right. I’m going to attempt this again and hopefully do better…” he pushes imaginary sleeves up and Kwangmin smiles fondly

Confidence only goes so far. In the process of messing with the machines, Youngmin has managed to burn himself lightly on the top of one finger. Instantly, his brother ushers him away from the public eye to tend to the injury. Youngmin hasn’t stopped pouting for a solid three minutes now as Kwangmin finishes applying a small cold press.  
“Supposed to be my job…” he mutters to the caretaking. He was the hyung after all. “When did you get so good at everything? It’s not fair.”  
Kwangmin glances up at him then with concern, quickly relaxing. “Hyung…” he shakes his head. “I’m really not. Everyone has things they do better than others.” Youngmin starts to raise an objection and Kwangmin shushes him. “Even twins.”  
It makes sense, but Youngmin is still pouting. He still feels lacking today in general, especially here at work.  
“If it makes you feel any better, I watched youtube videos to learn how. I kind of figured it’d come in handy, but I messed up so much at home by myself. Also, that whole customer service thing you do so naturally? I could never. I don’t have the patience to deal with any of them and their complicated orders and bad attitudes.” he grins, trying to cheer Youngmin up. It works for the most part.  
The older boy gives him a soft smile and nods. “Thank you…” he mutters.  
Kwangmin mirrors the smile. Looking around to check the coast, he leans forward and gently presses his lips to Youngmin’s for just a second before pulling back. “So, try to have confidence okay, Younggie?”  
Blushing, the older twin smiles brightly, giving in. Who could say no to such a sweet method of requesting?  
They both turn at the sound of the door opening slightly down the hall. Kwangmin returns to acting natural, not like he just kissed his brother in the back of the place they work at like some teenagers. It’s a good call since the man rushing towards them is their manager. He’s slightly red-faced. Youngmin winces, though he’s not sure what he did this time. It’s still probably somehow his fault.  
“Kwangmin!” the man roars, holding up a bag of plain coffee. “You gave everyone decaf in the last hour, even the ones who didn’t want it. Next time watch what you’re brewing, neh?” He shakes his head  
“Whoops~...” Kwangmin sheepishly laughs but it’s drowned out by the sound of Youngmin literally rolling in laughter behind him. Yeah, maybe they did have their differences.


End file.
